


No Blue Christmas Allowed

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: Just a little fic I had gathering dust.  Pre Hodges and Emma Lee relationship.  A little Holiday fun is all.





	No Blue Christmas Allowed

“He always works a double on Christmas.” she remembered Greg telling her as they had left the night before, “His Mom takes a cruise or something, I think he gets it for her as a gift, and then he pulls the Christmas Eve and Christmas Day shift so the other guys can have it off. Been doing it as long as I’ve been here.” 

“Greg, that’s...that’s horrible, working every Christmas alone for that many years. Even when I was traipsing around the world I never spent Christmas alone, even if it was just at some pub with a bunch of other people on their own. It’s just not right and it’s gonna stop now.” Emy had said as they reached the truck.

“You already asked him to join us, he chose to work. What else can you do, Emy?” Greg said and shrugged. She had turned to him and grinned as she started the truck.

“Bring it to him, of course.” she’d said and winked. He’d just shook his head and laughed, knowing there was no talking her out of it.

Which is why she kept nervously looking up from where she was setting the break room table. Greg had said he’d worked out how to keep Hodges busy, but you just never knew with him...he figured things out quicker than they gave him credit for. Emy Lee finished putting the last of the things out on the table just as Greg came back. 

“Check it out! Have I ever failed you?” he said and held up a box. She looked at it and then laughed. “It’s perfect, Greg. Even though I sent you for a Miniature Rosemary tree, this is better - I’ll admit it.” she said.

“And we can leave it here and put it up every year, too.” he said as he pulled the ‘Official Charlie Brown Christmas Tree’ out of the box and set it on the counter. The one red ball hung off to the side and caught the blue lights of the lab.

“Okay...I think we’re ready and I haven’t seen him so I don’t think he has a clue.” she said and took out her phone. 

“Did I miss anything?” they heard and both looked up. “Nicky?” Greg said and lit up like a string of lights. “My flight got canceled, storms in Texas are pretty bad.” he said and grinned back. He gave Emy a big hug and then put a couple packages by the tree. “I grabbed something at the airport for Hodges.” Nick said and gave her a wink. She smiled back and gave him a grateful look.

“Cool, tree, G.” he said. “I almost forgot!” Greg said as he turned around. He picked up a bag Emy hadn’t seen and added a few more gifts.

“Is there room for two more?” they heard and turned to the door. Archie and Mandy were standing there. She had an armful of gifts and he had a crockpot. “I brought stuffing.” he said and held it up. “And I’ve got some cookies in here somewhere.” Mandy added.

“Plenty of room!” Emy said and helped Mandy unload. Greg added some plates to the table and shifted things around. “Okay, I think we’re ready. How do you wanna do this?” he said and looked at Emy.

“I was going to text him, but I think I’ll just go get him - be right back.” she said and then turned back, “Keep Greg out of the mashed potatoes.” 

“Hey! I wasn’t...well, only a little.” he said and pouted.

***

“Where the hell is that calipers...” David said to himself as he moved stuff around on his work table again. He suddenly stopped and looked up to see Emy Lee standing in the door and smiling at him.

“Do you ever turn the radar off?” she asked and came in. He just smiled and shook his head. “And give you an edge? I don’t think so. I drop my guard and next thing I know I’m feeling pin pricks from a voodoo doll.” he said and she laughed.

“I promised I would never do that to you.” she said and just raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing here? You should be at home having dinner and shiny presents with Wonder Boy.” he said and smirked. She just smiled at him and he could see some kind of mischievous look there.

“You wrapped him and stuffed him in Stokes’ locker didn’t you? Did you put one of those gerbil water bottles filled with coffee in there with him?” David asked and she covered her mouth and laughed. “Shush! Not our story to tell, remember?” she said and he shrugged. “Like everyone hasn’t figured it out anyway.” he said and just shook his head, “Except the two of them, of course.” He gave her a sideways grin and she just shook her head.

Emy came around the table and slid his lab coat off his shoulders. “Uh...” he said, suddenly nervous, “Spooky, what are you doing?” She pulled it off the rest of the way and hung it over his chair, then took his hand.

“Come on, it’s time for your break.” she said and winked. “Ohkaay....what’s going on?” he asked, but didn’t let go of her hand, which made it hard to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. Emy pulled him with her towards the door and out into the hall.

“It’s Christmas. No one should be alone on Christmas.” she said and led him down the hall. “I’m not alone...” he said. “The little voices in your head don’t count, Brain. And I think they even took the day off.” he laughed at that,” Greg told me you do this every year, volunteer to man the lab so everyone else can be home. It’s very nice of you, but so many years in a row is BS.” she said.

He looked ahead to the break room just a few yards in front of them and stopped, wondering again if he was dreaming. She turned back and looked him in the eyes with a shy smile. “So we brought Christmas to you.” she said. He just stared. He could see part of the table, all set with real china and candles, covered in food and Christmas cookies. Mandy and Archie, Nick and Greg and a rather pathetic looking tree buried under some gifts with one red ball hanging on for dear life.

“Come on, dinner’s getting cold.” she said and gave his arm a tug. He followed her to the door and everyone turned. “Hey! Merry Christmas, Hodges!” Archie said and raised his glass to them.

“Better get in here before Greg eats all the potatoes.” Nick said. “ONE SPOONFUL! I snaked ONE spoonful! It was quality control!” he protested and quickly wiped his mouth.

“Uh...before you two sit.” Mandy said and pointed to the door above them. Emy looked at her confused and then looked up. Someone had hung mistletoe. She turned red and glared at Mandy, who chose that moment to inspect the cookies in front of her.

“Uh...” she said and turned to David, who was just looking down from having looked up as well. “Merry Christmas, Spooky.” he said and with a small smile kissed her, letting it linger just a little bit more than needed, “Thank you.” 

She blushed some more and stammered, “Uh…tha..thanks…I mean you’re welcome - We better eat before the testosterone twins get it all.” 

He laughed and they sat down as dishes started to be passed. “The first person that says God Bless Us Everyone is getting a face full of pie.” he said and they laughed.

“Too late.” came a muffled reply from Nick with his mouth full and pointing at Greg with his fork. “Keep it up and I’m taking back your gift.” Greg said and tried to glare at him. Nick just smiled and winked, making Greg almost choke on his cookie.

David looked around the table and smiled, then turned to see Emy holding up a glass to him. “Happy Christmas, David.” she said. He clinked his glass to her and replied, “Here’s to many more.” 

“Hopefully many many many more.” he thought and smiled at her.


End file.
